The present invention relates generally to the field of data collection, and more specifically to human responses.
The most common means of data collection are the interview and the questionnaire. In the past, the interview has been the most popular data collection instrument. Recently, the questionnaire has surpassed the interview in popularity, especially in the military. Primarily, the advantage of administering a questionnaire instead of conducting an interview is two-fold, lower cost and the saving of time. Furthermore, not having to conduct interviews eliminates a lengthy and expensive requirement of training the interviewer(s). Also, the time and cost expended when traveling or telephone expenses when not traveling is virtually eliminated.
An additional advantage of a questionnaire is a standardized data-gathering procedure. A well-constructed questionnaire can minimize the effects of potential human errors e.g., altering the pattern of question asking, and biasing by “explaining.” The use of a questionnaire also eliminates any bias introduced by feelings of the respondents towards the interviewer or visa versa.
The primary disadvantages of questionnaires are no returns, misinterpretation, and validity. No returns are questionnaires or individual questions that are not answered. The lowered response rate due to “no returns” could introduce a systematic bias into the survey results. Misinterpretation occurs when the respondent does not understand either the survey instructions or the survey questions. When respondents become confused, historically they either do not respond or they answer questions in terms of the way they understand it, not necessarily maintaining the intent of the question. Some view the latter problem as a more dangerous occurrence than merely not responding. The third disadvantage, validity is the inability to check on the soundness of the answer. For example, did the individual respond indiscriminately, or was the response purposely misleading?
The automated AMCT survey will allow the administrator to cost effectively obtain the data needed and simultaneously minimize the chance that one of the many types of biases, previously discussed, will invalidate the survey results.